The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld analyte measurement systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handheld analyte measurement device having one or more diabetes management applications.
Background
One tool used in diabetes management is an analyte meter. An analyte meter is typically used to measure the blood glucose level of a user based on a sample of blood. The process of using an analyte meter is not complicated, and is often performed several times a day. First, the user inserts an analyte test strip into a test strip port of the meter. The user then lances her finger to obtain a small sample of blood. The blood sample is then placed onto the analyte test strip, and the meter analyzes the blood sample. The meter then typically displays a blood glucose level from the analysis.
What is needed is an analyte meter with sophisticated software to help a user manage their diabetes.